A Blue Rose for my Darling
by Tauru
Summary: A one-shot of the song Cantarella. Not sure if this would go to K or T.


_**Tauru here! I'm new here and I'm not the best aat writing, but I hope that all of the people who read what I write anjoy it! I was listening to Cantarella which is my favorite song from Vocaloids. I like KaitoXMiku and that's what this is, a one shot to it. It's all based on Cantarella, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Vocaloids of course, but I think everyone would want to.**_

* * *

_****_Miku looked down at the violin, she was determined to become as good as the boy who had played for her when she was smaller.

"Are you going to play or not?" Kaito asked sneaking behind her.

"Kya! Don't sneak up on me, especially when I'm holding my violin!" she yelled at him.

He could only laugh at her struggles to sound mad. Miku was a quiet girl who never seemed to be loud in any way. She was the only daughter of a rich family, same as Kaito. They had known each other since a business party at her house.

Though Miku didn't know, Kaito remembered her from the moment he set his eys on her.

The little girl who had always cried that he had taken care of and fallen in love with was right in front of him.

Instead of telling her, he wanted her to find out herself.

This is how the little game he played with her started.

* * *

Miku was asleep when she was woken by a warm feeling on her lips.

As she opened her eyes tiredly a masked face was infront of her.

She was about to scream, but the gloved hand muffled the sounds that were trying to come out of her mouth.

Miku's heart was pounding in her chest loudly, it felt like sooner or later it would explode out of her chest.

The masked man left suddenly with a wirlwind of pure white rose petals leaving Miku stunned. She looked down to where the mysterious blue haired man had been, but all that was there was a blue rose in his place.

Confused, Miku took it gently in her hands and carried it to the vase of red roses where it stood out proudly from the others just like the real thing.

As she walked back to bed she felt that he was still there, but Miku ignored it thinking of it as her sleepiness getting to her. Though she was right, in the shadows was the so called masked man watching her with a lustful look in his eyes.

For awhile he would visit her at night, each time leaving a blue rose for her to find the next morning showing her that it was never a dream, but not enough evidence of who he could be.

The days went on like this and Kaito realised that he would need to do something more than this to get Miku to remember him.

As he paced back and forth a sweet haunting melody seaped through the door and crept up around him. He followed the beautiful sound to find Miku on her violin. Never had he really heard her play, but from that moment on he was infatuated by her wonderful playing.

An idea came to him as he was listening to her music one day. A smile crept up onto his face as he left to go to his room awaiting Miku's performance.

* * *

Miku's heart was pounding loudly as she trembled to take her violin out of it's case. Her breath was shallow and every person there was staring at her. The anxiety was almost umberable for poor Miku, but she held onto the blue rose and took a deep breath giving her courage to go on.

As Miku started everyone quieted down watching and listening to the beautiful music that matched the beauty of the young girl playing.

Even though Kaito enjoyed Miku's playing, his jealousy and annoyance that other people got to hear the music that Miku played showed on his face.

Still playing, Miku looked through the crowd trying to find Kaito with her eyes, but he was nowhere to be found. Dissapointment flooded her but that was suddenly forgotten when she spotted the masked man that visited her so often on nights. A smile planted on her face as she played a happier tune that followed her feelings.

Her eyes never wondered from him while she played, but at the end as people applauded her she couldn't help but look away.

Just as she was about to look back they crowded her with questions and praise.

"That was amazing Miku! Where did you learn to play like that?" Len asked wanting to learn to play.

"I must hear you play again! When's your next place you're playing at?" Rin asked her with curiousity in her eyes. "I always play here." Miku said with her quite voice barley audible.

As she looked back to where the blue rose man was all she saw was a blue rose attached to a letter. Though she was dissapointed she was also curious about the letter.

* * *

After the crowd had left she walked to the rose and letter, picking it up gently she read it.

_My dear Miku,_

_Please come to the green house where I will wait for you._

_ I hope to see you soon._

__A short but exciting letter from her blue prince. She quickly ran to the green house where all she found was a cup and another letter to her dissapointment. She took the glass filled with a liquid and read the letter:

_I'm happy to see that you have come so quickly, but please drink what's in the cup, I will show you a surprise afterwords._

__That was all that was written on the small scrap of paper. Miku's hand trembled as se sat it the wooden chair that was always in the green house. As she sipped the sweet drink a heavy feeling filled her from head to toe. Soon she was sound asleep and Kaito carried her away.

* * *

As Miku awoken she saw her blue rose prince standing on the ballroom floor. She stood up and ran to him noticing that she was bare footed as the cool tile sent shivers through her.

Kaito reached out a hand to her and they entered a warm embrace. Music suddenly started and as if they knew what to do they started to dance together, a slow and sweet dance. It felt like they were in their own world as the danced across the floor with swift and graceful movements.

As they stopped Miku put her hands to the mask slowly trying to take it off, but kaito put his hand up to hers and the other to his lip. Suddenly he let go and took something silver out of his jacket.

Miku put her hands out and Kaito dropped a small key in her delicate hands. She looked at the string tied to it, the silk was a beautiful red and it felt smooth and nice in her hands and fingers. With that a letter was also tied to it to tell her where to go.

_I'm happy to see that you and I will soon be together my dear Miku, but first Find the box where your memories will be unlocked. I will await for you when you come._

__With that Miku went on into where she knew there was a small but long box.

It was in Kaito's room she knew, but why would she need to go there? Thousands of questions zoomed through her head that confused her but she knew that all of them would be answered once she unlocked the box.

* * *

With a click the box opened and in it a mask and gloves. A clinking sound echoed through the room as the key fell from the hands of the now shivering Miku.

Memories of the boy who had cheered her up with the happy music that he played on his shiny violin. He had givin her the key to the secret box where he kept his special violiin that he played to only her.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her, it was Kaito.

With gentle force their lips locked, a surprise look on Miku, but she never pulled back except for when she needed air in her starving lungs, but pulled right back after a quick breath.

"I'm glad you remeber." Kaito whispered into Miku's ear with a smile.

Miku shivered at his hot breath on her neck but she hugged him after her shock. "I love you." she whispered barley audible, but he still hear and he couldn't help the smile that spread over his face.

"And I have always loved you, that's why I set my trap for you." he said to herr before kissing her again.

The two forever in a dance of fate lay together promising never to be seperated even in death.

A sweet melody played as the to in bed slept hands and fingers enfolded in each others.

Blue rose petals scattered all over the floor now mixed with a pure white just like the two couple who lay asleep.

* * *

_**Tell me, did you like it? I couldn't really think of a good ending, sorry. It wasn't that great since I can't write well lately, I was hoping this would help but I really don't know. Tell me what else I should write!**_

_**Tauru out!**_


End file.
